Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for training a system to alleviate pain.
Description of the Related Art
Many suffer pain. Some have chronic problems and others have injuries or conditions that plague them over time.